What do the following two equations represent? $4x+5y = 2$ $12x+15y = 6$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $4x+5y = 2$ $5y = -4x+2$ $y = -\dfrac{4}{5}x + \dfrac{2}{5}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $12x+15y = 6$ $15y = -12x+6$ $y = -\dfrac{4}{5}x + \dfrac{2}{5}$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.